christopher_jones_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher's Double Date with British Twins/Transcript
opens to [[Mystery Mobile]] opens to [[Christopher's Office]] (Christopher is seen sitting on his bed as he wonders where Annabel and Arabella are and what happened to them) Christopher: Kelsey, have you seen where the hell Annabel and Arabella are? Kelsey: No but that's a real mystery. Christopher: Thanks Kelsey. Kelsey: Yeah of course since I was gonna ask you about them too. Christopher: I'll go ask Sonic bye Kelsey. Kelsey: Bye see you soon. changes to [[Sonic's Room]] (Christopher knocks on Sonic's door as he opens the door) Sonic: Hello Christopher are you looking for Annabel and Arabella? Christopher: Yeah have you seen them Sonic? Sonic: No I'm sorry, (looks at the latest news on his phone) Look at the news on my phone Christopher. Christopher: What the hell?! It's unknown where Annabel and Arabella are?! Sonic: Looks like it C-Squad. I'll go see what I can do about it. Christopher: Okay bye Sonic. (Sighs) (Christopher starts singing the song Where Are You) I could've found you I could've shown you That I could've saved you from the main controls And in the end I lost you again, And by this time I made a lot more friends Where are you? It's a mystery to find out where you are. Where are you? I've gotta find out if you drove a car. I hope you aren't dead solving this mystery. I know we couldn't get our ways. My two twin true friends I knew you and see. That there's even a mystery inside of me. Where are you. Where are you. Where are you. Where are you. Where are you. Christopher: (Sighs) I guess I'll have to wait until a future episode to figure out and solve this mystery! changes to the [[Restaurant]] ( Rosie and Maisie are seen looking lovestruck at a magazine with Christopher's face on it as Sonic walks over to Rosie and Maisie) Sonic: Hello ladies Rosie: Hello Sonic. Sonic: How did you girls know my name? Rosie: Are you kidding my sister and I know all about the Christopher Jones Mystery Team you're so famous. Maisie: Yes you're fast just like (Inhales and sighs happily) Rosie and Maisie: Christopher. Sonic: Well will you two lovely ladies like to go out with me? Rosie: I'm sorry but Maisie shouldn't be alone. Sonic: So I can handle that. Rosie: No, we mean can you bring Christopher? Sonic: That's another way to go. Rosie and Maisie: Do you think he'll be into it. Sonic: Yeah he's got future vision to sense anything. Rosie: Cool. Maisie: Meet us here with Christopher tomorrow night okay? Sonic: Okay. changes to [[Living Room]] Christopher: (Sighs) I'm so fucked up right now. (Sonic runs into the room) Sonic: Christopher, good news. Christopher: Did you find out where Annabel and Arabella are? Sonic: No I got you a date. Christopher: With who? Sonic: Okay, I asked out two British twins on a date and they'll go out with us tomorrow night. Christopher: No I'm sorry but no. Sonic: Why not man you need this. Christopher: I have to solve the mystery of where Annabel and Arabella are okay? Sonic: Oh come on. Kelsey: Sonic, you can't use my cousin for your own selfish agenda. Christopher: Thanks Kelsey. Kelsey: No problem. (Kelsey teleports from the scene) Sonic: You're both right only time can mend a broken heart. Christopher: Thank you. Sonic: You've got five minutes 'cause that's when Rosie and Maisie will be here. Christopher: Ugh! fine (snaps fingers to automatically change clothes) (A knock on the door is heard) Sonic: That's the girls. Christopher: That's how Annabel used to knock on the door. Sonic: (Sighs) Good thing these girls can help you out with your depression. changes to the [[Restaurant]] (Christopher, Sonic, Rosie and Maisie are seen sitting at the first table) Rosie: Your leader looks upset, more like a smidge. Maisie: It is more like a smidge. Rosie: But still sad. Maisie: Yes definitely sad. Sonic: He's really sad. Rosie: It's okay Christopher tell us. Maisie: Yes do tell Christopher: I lost my ex-girlfriends and found out about it only yesterday. Rosie: Yesterday? Oh you poor thing. Maisie: Poor, poor thing. Rosie: If I lost a boyfriend I'd feel exactly how you feel right now Christopher. Sonic: Seriously? Rosie and Maisie: Yes. (Christopher runs behind a pillar and transports away from the Restaurant) Sonic: Has anyone seen Christopher? Rosie and Maisie: No. Sonic: Let's go and find him. Rosie: Okay Sonic. changes to the [[Panic Room]] Christopher: I'm safe from being dumped right here. (Christopher starts playing the song Doing Time) I remembered times I had Some were happy some were sad. Memories of me and my partners solving crimes. Throwing up a thousand times. How are you doing I felt fine I went to work and I'm doing time. In a sense I'm out in a sense I'm free that day that I wanna be. Fun was cartoon Saturdays Fun was staying up really late. Lame was trying to clean up. Lame was the wrong crowd let me in How are you doing I felt fine I went to work and I'm doing time. In a sense I'm out in a sense I'm free that day that I wanna be. I never did one thing after school, Did all the things that I thought were cool. Went out every Sunday night, I still do and I'm all right. (Sonic, Rosie and Maisie run all around the Mystery Mobile) (Sonic, Rosie, and Maisie arrive at the Panic Room entrance) Sonic: Well this is where Christopher always goes to "panic". (Christopher senses the presence of Sonic, Rosie and Maisie) Christopher: You shouldn't be here! Rosie: How did he know we were here? Sonic: He sensed us! Rosie: Christopher, It's us. Christopher: Go away before I make you! Sonic: We're not leaving Christopher! Christopher: I said leave me alone! Sonic: And how are you gonna make us? Christopher: You know exactly how. Sonic: Which is? Jack: What's going on? Sonic: Christopher locked himself inside the Panic Room! Jack: There's another way into the Panic Room but I swore to Christopher to keep it a secret. Sonic: I can respect that Jack. Jack: Okay thank you. Sonic: Come on just come out. Christopher: No way! Rosie: Come on just come out. Maisie: Please? Rosie: Please just tell us we'd never laugh okay? Christopher: (Sighs) okay but I'm only letting you two in. Rosie: That's okay. (Christopher snaps his fingers which opens the doors to the Panic Room) (Rosie and Maisie walk into the Panic Room to try to comfort Christopher) Christopher: Well I can't seem to solve the mystery. Rosie: There, there, Darling cry on my shoulder. Maisie: He's crying on my shoulder. Rosie: He has two eyes doesn't he? Sonic: Oh come on man! Christopher: I thought you liked Jasper? Sonic: What no Jasper's not my type! Rosie: Well here's a song that describes our feelings for you Christopher. (Rosie and Maisie start singing the song Your Love) I've got somebody we love I then got a lot of faith holding me in the above A little sunshine will please and thank you all right Just don't give me one more reason to I need you and I need your love. I need you And I need your love. I need you I need you I need your love Rosie: Do you understand Honey? Christopher: Yeah but I still can't forget about my missing es-girlfriends. Rosie: Come on Christopher why don't we go to the Cinema Room. Maisie: Our treat to you. Christopher: I guess it'll help me forget. (Christopher, Rosie, and Maisie leave the Panic Room as they exit through the secret entrance) Sonic: Let's go. Rosie: Sorry but Christopher needs a lot more attention Sonic let's just be friends okay? Sonic: WHAT?! WHY?! Rosie: Well duh! he's a total sweetie sorry Sonic It just wouldn't work like this. changes to the [[Cinema Room] where the episode is in fact Antagonist] Christopher: Well this is the best episode yet! (Time skips to after the movie) changes to the [[Mystery Mobile]] Sonic: So I get back and he escapes into the Panic Room and then the girls dump me for your own cousin Kelsey! Kelsey: I'm sorry but you got what you deserved Sonic. Kelsey: You pushed Christopher before he was ready just so you could have fun. Kelsey: It'll take a while before he's comfortable around girls again Sonic trust me. Sonic: All right Kelsey. (Christopher, Rosie, and Maisie come walking in laughing) Christopher: That was awesome. Rosie: I know right and also you're a great singer too. Maisie: I was able to pay for ice-cream. Christopher: I volunteered to buy some but I'm kind of glad you decided to buy some. Christopher: I had a fun time ladies. Rosie: Don't forget we'll pick you up every day for breakfast. Maisie: Tea and Scones we'll pay for juice if you'd prefer it instead. Christopher: Thanks ladies. (Rosie and Maisie soon blow Christopher kisses and leave the room) Sonic: I hate you Christopher! Christopher and Kelsey: WHAT WAS THAT SONIC?! Christopher: I should just bust a cap up in you just for saying that folk! Sonic: Sorry man. End Category:Transcripts